The invention is directed to a pulley cradle arrangement for a sliding door with a frame made of hollow profiles, in which a pulley cradle receptacle is inserted into the upper frame section to connect the sliding door to the pulley cradle.
Pulley cradles for sliding doors are known from the state of the art with many designs. There are generally two types of arrangements, namely those in which the sliding door is hung off of the pulley cradle, i.e. the guide rail that supports the sliding door is above the sliding door, and those in which the pulley cradle supports the sliding door and rides in a guide rail below the sliding door. In sliding doors that have a frame made of wood, the pulley cradles are commonly inserted into pot-shaped holes located at the back of the sliding door near the top or bottom edge. In sliding doors with a frame made of metal, in particular hollow profiles, such as are used in screen doors, for example, the pulley cradles are inserted into the hollow profile. In a known pulley cradle, a recess is provided in front on the frame of the sliding door, by means of which the pulley cradle can be introduced from the side into the upper cross beam and can be fixed there using suitable means. In order to adjust the sliding door or guide rail in hanging sliding doors, the adjustment can be made in these known recesses using a screwdriver or a similar tool through a front opening in the vertical side of the frame. These known pulley cradles achieve their goal adequately; however, they are complicated with regard to their assembly in the frame as well as their adjustment and are thus expensive.
There is also a known height-adjustable pulley cradle that can be adjusted vertically by means of a fluted or cogged wheel accessible in front. This known pulley cradle is provided for installation into a pulley cradle receptacle in a pot-shaped hole. This cannot be used in a frame made from hollow profiles, for example a screen doors.
The object of this invention is thus to create a pulley cradle arrangement to be installed in sliding doors with hollow-profiled frames, and which can be adjusted without the use of tools.
This object is met by a pulley cradle arrangement with the features of patent claim 1. Advantageous embodiments are defined in the dependent claims.
The pulley cradle according to the invention is capable of being assembled inside of a horizontal cross beam made of hollow profile, as well as having its height adjusted subsequently without the use of tools. The connection between the pulley cradle that is introduced ahead of time into the guide rail to the receptacle inserted into the cross beam or frame of the sliding door can be done by simply moving the sliding door up to the pulley cradle and snapping the latter inside of the receptacle inserted into the frame. By manually pressing on the pulley cradle using a finger or a pin, the sliding door can again be removed from guide rail. A vertical follow-up adjustment of the sliding door can be done at any time without disassembling the latter and without using a tool. The recess in the frame, which is used to insert the receptacle for the running carriaige, can be done by means of a simple stamping process without high precision when the frame is manufactured. The vertical crossbeams of the sliding door thus require no openings; the recess visible on the surface, through which the adjustment as well as the removal of the connection mechanism/sliding door is done, can be located on the back of the sliding door. The pulley cradle arrangement can in addition be manufactured cost-effectively.